Operation:Caeduceus
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: TS fan fiction. The newest recruits the NY Spy Division have their most dangerous mission yet with the original spies of WHOOP. With the release of a terrible “super flu”, the spies are called to investigate the spreading pandemic. There is no


Note: TS fan fiction. The newest recruits (the NY Spy Division) have their most dangerous mission yet with the original spies of WHOOP. With the release of a terrible "super flu", the spies are called to investigate the spreading pandemic. There is no immediate cure except for hot food, orange juice and vitamins. But the infester must be found and stopped before he can become a tyrant of whatever country he overruns.

Chapter 1—Red Alert

Kat, Daisy and Toni were always prepared for whatever perilous mission that they were called to take part in and this call to duty was no exception. Their partners, Sam, Clover and Alex had become more serious about being spies than they had been in the past. It used to be only about looking fashionable in their costumes or the latest hot boy band group. Saving the world was far more important than any transitory fad or someone's short-lived 5 minutes of fame.

This alert was the most urgent they had heard in a long time and they realized it was integral to be briefed by Jerry at once.

The NY Spy Division and the valley girls from California met in a WHOOP transport and found themselves instantly in Jerry's office. His expression was different this time. He looked wan, pale and was sweating quite a bit. He explained the situation quickly, letting the ladies know that they were in terrible danger this time. The truth wasn't sugar-coated for them as it had been in the past. Although they didn't know whom they were after, they were aware that a terrible "super flu" had been released and had already begun spreading. The only cures for the super flu were hot foods like chicken soup, orange juice, bed rest and vitamin C. The problem with the flu was that it incapacitated its victims and left them in bed for the entirety of their sickness. Whomever had released the flu had planned to overthrow as many goverments as he could. At this time this mastermind had already begun infultrating the Asian government and was beginning to take control of it. People _had_ to listen to this megalomaniac, because if they didn't he would withhold precious cures from the residents until he had them bowing at his feet and worshipping him as a _God_. Luckily, the spies were equipped with antivirus sprays to give to those who had been infected. They would have to move quickly and evade the spread of the flu themselves, but at the moment they were on a wild goose chase to find evidence on who was behind the growing epidemic. But with the more mature eyes of the NY Spy Division, they would be able to find the shortest strand of evidence and be able to make something out of it.

Chapter 2—Doctor Virus

Toni, the wiseacre of the NY Division, had found a short strand of gray hair in the area that had been infected. Recently the spies had been disinfecting those who had been struck by the super flu. There were a lot of people to cure and they had to continue calling Jerry to send them more antivirus as well as the information about the DNA the strand of hair held.

"It seems this hair strand belongs to a man by the alias of Doctor Virus. At one point and time, this doctor worked for WHOOP but his methods were far too controversial for WHOOP to support. He was the 'mad scientist' sort of Doctor. His actual name is Dr. Van Von Bonhoffer who came from Sweden to have a better life but had delusions of granduer. As you can see, he is a formidable foe but I believe you girls can capture him. He is currently on the move, since he has been currently overthrown from the Asian government. It looks like we have the best cure for the super flu out there..._yourselves_. Don't get too cocky though, he's a slippery eel.", Jerry warned. The ladies took Jerry's words very seriously. Dr. Virus could be anywhere amongst them so they had to remain vigilant and leave no stone unturned to capture this elusive foe. At all times they would have to gird themselves and keep themselves on their toes. So long as they wore their protective shields they would be safe from whatever Doctor Virus could hurl their way.

Chapter 3—Caught Off Guard

Going from the hustling, bustling merchant streets of Asia, the spies followed the trail of Doctor Virus into the Himalayas. Thinking he would be safe in the sparce air and chilly temperatures, he thought he could hide amonst all of the monks and not be seen. One day, he was readying himself to travel to a new location to spread his concoction among unsuspecting people again in another heavily populated area, India. The girls, who had seen a profile of Doctor Virus knew that he was the culprit they had been looking for. They weren't going to allow him to infect another country and try taking over it's government again. The crafty doctor tried everything to slow them down and knew there was no other way to go but up.

"You may climb, Doctor...But you can only go so high until the altitude change catches up with you.", Toni said.

"You could make this easier and simply surrender, you know ?", Daisy added.

"She does have a point.", Alex said to her friends softly.

"If I drop this bottle the people of the Himilayas will be infected, and we wouldn't want that, now would we ?", Virus said, his eyes manic and his grin sadistic.

"Let's think about this rationally shall we ? If you let go of the mountain you might just fall...", Sam said, showing concern for the villain. It didn't matter that this man was an enemy. They were all far above the plains below and it was a long plummet down should any of them fall. The spies would have no worries since their backpacks were stocked with gadgets that could keep them safe but the Doctor had no such thing.

"No time to think ! My day to get the respect I so richly deserve has come !", the Doctor said, beginning to drop the flask. Before the flask could drop too far, Clover caught it. Then the Doctor lost his grip. Toni swore under her breath and began to make a dive for him, and the other girls weren't too far behind her. Luckily, the doctor and the flask were unharmed but he had been apprehended and his days of plotting and scheming had now come to an end. Despite the fact that the elderly mad scientist tried desperately to escape, he was far too old to break the strong grips of the ladies. His heyday of the possibility of world domination was nothing more than a dream turned to dust.

Epilogue 

The deadly flask that Doctor Virus once had was locked away in a vault that only Jerry knew about. As for the doctor, he had been put into solitary confinement in WHOOP headquarters' prison. This time, the guards chosen were more alert and not so easily fooled as the ones that had allowed Jerry's brother to escape. The ladies who had been through so much and risked their lives to keep people safe and free them from the possibility of dictatorship. As usual, the leader of the UN had awared them ribbons for their duty to the world. The mission had changed their feeling about being spies. They took their work far more seriously now. There was work and play but saving the world would always come first for them. Other spies would come and take over for them, rather than the spy-bots. The spy bots had too many kinks and bugs to be worked out of them so they were initially scrapped. For this time, the spies couldn't imagine having a better vocation in life than helping others and fighting off evil. It was the best experience they had ever had and nothing could ever compare to it.

The End

December 22, 2005


End file.
